


The Light of My Life

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Quarantink, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Despite their initial worries that it wouldn’t work, Yuzuru and Javier had easily fallen into a rhythm with their relationship.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	The Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my 22 of the challenge and the prompt was lightbulb. Yes I know, no lightbulbs actually feature BUT the lights mentioned all have bulbs in so they count. Went with something sweet and syrupy today so I hope you like it! (would have added more but 200 word limit) Please enjoy and stay safe xxx

Despite their initial worries that it wouldn’t work, Yuzuru and Javier had easily fallen into a rhythm with their relationship. They went to the club together so that Yuzuru could train and Javier could coach his novices and juniors. In the evenings, Javier would finish first since Yuzuru stayed behind to talk to Brian, Tracy, and Ghislain about what he should do to improve for the next competition. Yuzuru staying behind gave Javier a chance.

Yuzuru finally made it home, nearly dropping his keys as he fumbled with them in his freezing fingers. Despite being wrapped up in a thick coat, hat, and scarf, the January wind still bit into his exposed cheeks and fingertips. He finally got the door unlocked and set his case down, kicking off his trainers.

“Javi, I’m home!”

“In the living room nene.”

Curiosity got the better of him and, after getting out of his winter clothes, he ventured in. Javier had set up a pillow fort and Yuzuru crawled in. Fairy lights filled it with a soft glow, and Javi passed Yuzuru a plate of paella as he sat down with Effie nuzzled against his side.

“For the light of my life, Yuzuru Hanyu.”


End file.
